Reminiscing love
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Franada. USUK. France remembers when he used to be in love with someone just like Canada, and wonders if that's why he loves him now.


_Mentioned pairings: France x Canada. America x England. France x Acadia x England. France x Jeanne D'arc. _

_Warnings: kissing._

Francis held Matthew's hand delicately as they passed through the streets, grocery bags in hand. Francis watched Matthew through glimpses of reflections, windows, glass, puddles. Until it was just a blonde with violet eyes following him so closely. Until it was just the comforting, caring, shy, and slightly cold grip from the North American.

He loved Matthew, he really did. He saw so much beauty in him. But at times when the younger's male laughs was as delicate's as a female it became harder to resist. When he had an arm around his waist or whispering seductive things to him and he'd give a shy blush, it was almost impossible not to make love to him on the spot. But it wasn't because of Matthew, not that he didn't love the boy.

It was because of someone else. Somebody who was just like Matthew. Somebody who he had raised and loved for a 159 years. The first colony he went through hell to keep. Th first child he had which he alone could raise. The one he found living on the coast, the first person he had seen when he went to North America. The first lover he had which was a nation themselves. Acadia.

So much of her was passed on to her little brothers of America and Canada. And Matthew had caught her eye colour. The beautiful violet that the oceans seemed to be tinged with when Francis and Acadia had sat down on the beach at night. The soft blonde hair which brushed over his face when they kissed from the wind. The blush before the kiss then the dazed look after. She had been so kind and motherly, Francis had been so sure he'd settle down for her. He'd conquer her, then let England take the rest as long as he got her. He'd make her his own, call her France then make her his queen. He didn't need anymore love than what she offered.

But England had also fallen for the North American. Then after fights, one day, she just vanished. Like the Roman empire, like Prussia, like so many other nations, she was simply gone. Which was why when they had first found America, they wanted him more than anything. England had won America's heart, but France had found the one much closer to his elder sister's personality.

"F- Francis, are you alright?"

Francis realized he had stopped on the street, looking through a reflective window with hazy eyes. He turned to Matthew and cupped the boy's chin in one hand, making the Canadian blush. He loved him. Loved how he was fixated with sweet foods, like maple syrup of Francis's cooking. The way only he could have kept his French charm so well hidden. The way he'd look up to Francis to ask if it was okay and Francis's heart would melt on the spot. There was something only he could do, and he had learnt that when Canada was a child. But it still hurt to think of it. That Acadia, just like Jeanne D'arc, would have been gone from his touch forever, nothing more than a page in the textbooks students studied.

Francis moved forward, softly touching his lips to the maple-sweet ones before him. It was a nudge, his eyes waiting for a reaction rather then response. Matthew stuttered under his breath and glanced at Francis with his violet pools seeming quite happy though a pink crossed his cheeks.

Francis slid his thumb over Matthew's bottom lip, making his mouth open a slight bit. He stroked his hand upwards, losing it in the soft blond hair. Closing his own eyes so all he saw was glints of purple and pink, he kissed Matthew. His tongue slipped inside, tracing each counter out. Matthew's hands slowly entwined themselves behind his neck, and the boy slowly nudged into the lips, silently asking for a proper kiss. He gave it to him.

Francis's tongue traced over Matthew's, lips hungrily sucking on Matthew's. When Matthew slipped his tongue into Francis's hot mouth, Matthew made a small moan. Francis didn't know if that was from taking control for once or the fact he began sucking on the younger one's tongue.

When they finally parted, lips swollen and saliva connecting their mouths, Francis gave a dazed smile.

"Hmm, I want more."

Matthew gave a gasp when Francis picked him up, allowing him to nuzzle into the other's neck. French heritage snuck out as Matthew softly kissed the pale skin beneath Francis's ear. Francis rolled his head in impatience before going rather quickly to their home.

Perhaps Acadia didn't leave herself behind to keep his love strong. But she gave him the second best thing. She gave him a chance to love in the future.


End file.
